Heaven's Sorrow
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: 500 years ago, G.o.D Champa fought and sealed Dark God away, destroying its body in the process. Dark God is free, and has found the perfect host, Son Goku! Can he be saved, or would it be better to destroy him, as Beerus wants to do? Just who is the Golden Lady and what does she have to do with UI?
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: A friend begged me to share this story with you. Characters are likely a little OC. I think I did okay with them. This story takes place six months after the T.o.P.**

 **Glacia is my OC. She is the younger half sister of Frieza. She resembles him in his final form, and her father, King Cold, considers her a disappointment as she refuses to follow his footsteps and become an empress in her own right. Instead, she became a doctor and settled in Satan City. It did take her time to earn everyone's trust and Vegeta's very grudging tolerance. Her colors are white with pale blue highlights. She has four toes, and her long slim tail ends in a stinger. She wears clothes, her standard her scrubs and lab coat. Her regular clothes are a white sweater with blue jeans. She rarely wears shoes unless she is working.**

 **Glacia's mother, Queen Frostine, ruler of the icy planet Algid, offered herself to King Cold in exchange for her planet. Later on, they had Glacia and her twin, Icicle. Icicle became King of Algid, and is building an empire of his own much to the joy of King Cold, but unlike his father and brother, Icicle is no tyrant. Like Glacia, he too has a stinger, and is able to hold Ultra Instinct for a short period of time. He limits himself to five minutes, and using it means weeks of recovery.**

 **Reviews are nice, but I go by views. I take all kinds of reviews, even flames. Just make sure you explain why you hate it. I can't improve otherwise. Now, on to story.**

 **Prologue**

 _'I can't stop! Vegeta! Don't fight me, get everybody to safety! I can't stop! I can't stop! Piccolo, Gohan! Don't, Trunks, Goten! Run, everyone! I can't stop! I can't stop! I can't stop! Blood? I didn't! Master Roshi! Tien! Don't! Whis! I can't stop! I can't stop! I can't stop! I can't stop!'_

 _A red film covered his eyes._ _Blood was everywhere. It flowed around his feet and down his body like a river. It's warm taste filled his mouth. He laughed crazily, splashing it everywhere. Again he tilted his head back to let more of the red goodness flow into his mouth._

 _Clarity returned, taking the red film off his eyes. He blinked. Reality slammed into him. There was something in his hand. Black hair. A prominent widows peak. One eye was missing, the other empty of life. It was Vegeta's head. The remaining eye seemed to stare accusingly at him._

 _"Oh god!" He flung the head aside. "No, no, no! This can't be real! It's not real!"_

 _"Hello, Son Goku."_

 _Goku spun toward the voice, "Black?"_

 _Goku Black strode toward him, "Impressive, Goku. Very Impressive. As much as seeing you in blood-lust moves me, I take no joy from it."_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"Look around you. They all died at your hands. Even Whis."_

 _"Answer my question, Black!"_

 _"She is very angry. In fact, here she comes."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"She." Black merely pointed._

 _Pure terror griped Goku, holding him in place. A woman with long red hair tied in a French braid and wearing a white battle dress strode toward him, sadness in her sapphire blue eyes. Her Ki flared a bright gold like the sun, and it was powerful._

 _"I had such high hopes for you, Son Goku." The woman stood before him. She surveyed the carnage. "I should never have let you taste Ultra Instinct. I must now bring about the Erasure."_

 _"Erasure? Who are you?"_

 _"Who I am is unimportant. What the Erasure is is unimportant. Soon, it will be all over. Maybe someday everything will begin again. Goodbye, Son Goku." The woman raised her right hand. Before Goku could even think about moving, a blade crafted of gold Ki cleaved through his heart. It happened so fast that Goku's brain never registered pain._

Son Goku bolted up into a sitting position in bed. His heart was pounding, and cold sweat embraced him. He took in shaky breaths, and found himself trembling. He glanced at Chichi, who was still sleeping. Knowing he would never get back to sleep, he got up. Some fresh air would help. After dressing in his usual outfit, he headed outside.

 **Chapter 1**

"Morning, mom." Goten sat at the table, "Where's dad?"

Chichi turned, "Out training, I suppose. Here's your breakfast. Hurry up. Vegeta is going to pick you up for school in fifteen minutes."

"Yes! That means seeing Trunks!" Goten all but inhaled his breakfast.

The sound of a horn drew him outside where he joined Trunks in the backseat. They both began to excitedly talk about the day ahead. Vegeta hid a grin. The boys excitement for school reminded him of how he used to pester his dad for just one more lesson. King Vegeta had always given in, thrilled with his son's want to learn. He pulled into the school.

"Report cards come out on Friday, and Trunks, remember what I said about finding another D." He watched as Trunks froze, "There will not be another D, will there?" Trunks gulped.

"No Ds, dad!" Trunks promised.

"Dead?" Goten whispered after they entered the school. They had first and second period together.

"I'm okay in Literature, Geography, Biology, and History, fine in PE, and so dead in Math!" Trunks whispered back, "I need to ace today's math test, like get a perfect A in order to squeak into a C-!"

"You did study, right?"

"I hate numbers!"

* * *

Glacia had the beach to herself. Today was a good day to train. She was getting a little rusty. A doctor by trade, days off were rare. Glacia resembled her older half brother, Frieza, in his final form. White with pearl markings and a long slim tail tipped with a stinger, Glacia wore clothes. She was currently wearing a pair of yoga shorts and a black sports bra which showed off her trim figure, her four toed feet bare. Her right hand glowed blue as she summoned her Ki. She sent a weak blast at a nearby rock with a target on it, and it hit a foot to the right. She sighed. Yes, she was rusty. Again and again she fired at the target, her blasts getting closer to it slowly.

Her senses snapped to high alert. A strong source of Ki was nearby. Something didn't feel right about that Ki. It was familiar, but there was a strangeness about it. Glacia tensed, heart pounding as she took deep, measured breaths. The Ki was getting closer. She loosened her body, curving her tail behind her and shifting her weight to the balls of her feet.

Pressure? Why was there pressure? Why did his Ki feel so off? Why her instinctive reaction? She waited. Just as she knew, Son Goku descended from the sky, wrapped in an ethereal golden glow, his hair golden and his eyes pure white. His shirt was gone, revealing his well toned and muscular chest. Rage rolled off him in waves. She saw open wounds leaking blood from various spots on his body. He'd been in a fight. He snapped toward her, and screamed. She gulped. That was the scream of the Oozarus, and if memory served her correctly, you had to be an Oozaru to do that scream. Than again, Cooler could mimic the scream perfectly. Something was definitely wrong here. He shot in front of her, growling.

His fist screamed toward her head. She just barely managed to block the hit. Goku was far out of her league, and Glacia knew she was already in trouble. There was That, and there was no way she was going to use That. She took a kick to her right hip.

"Son Goku! Snap out of- oof!" He'd nailed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Struggling to breathe, she tried desperately to put distance between them. Goku paced her easily. "Goku!" Again she was nailed in the stomach. "Goku! Please!" Again she tried to get away. Goku was faster, grabbing her leg and flinging her toward the ground. Glacia twisted, hitting the ground on her left shoulder. She winced, thankful the bone had held. He was coming after her. Knowing she could not defeat him in battle, Glacia readied her tail. Her venom caused temporary paralysis, but was not deadly. Just maybe her venom would slow him enough for her to escape. Timing was critical. She lashed her tail, the tip piercing Goku's upper left arm. He roared in anger, and caught her by the leg. Glacia yelped. His fist was coming at her again. There was no avoiding it. Did he intend to kill her? "Goku! Stop!" Pure instinct kicked in. She twisted and nailed a knife cut to Goku's shoulder. Kicking away, she faced him, panting. "Son Goku, I know you think I'm Freiza right now!" She snapped her tail around him, pinning his arms to his sides, "Look at me! It's me, Glacia!" Goku's struggling was slowing. Glacia sent a silent prayer of thanks to Shenron that her venom was working. Goku finally went limp, his hair turning back to black and the glow leaving him. They dropped from the sky. Once again Glacia cursed herself for refusing to learn to fly. She braced herself for impact, and found herself floating, surrounded in her own Ki. "I get it already! I'll learn to fly!" Now, how to land, preferably without becoming a stain on the ground? She gave a surprised yelp when she found herself moving down toward the ground. Once on the ground, her Ki faded out. It was then that she remembered Goku still being held by her tail. She gently let him down onto the ground. He was unconscious, and now that she saw his wounds, she knew this was serious. She dashed to her car and grabbed her well worn black bag and rushed back to Goku. The worst of the bleeding seemed to be coming from his back. Rolling him onto his side, she gasped.

The sight that greeted her was horrendous. A deep gash stretched from the base of his neck to stop just below the middle of his back. The sickly sweet scent of infection reached her nose. Already, necrotic tissue lined the wound. Pressing its edges, a bulb of greenish yellow pus rose from it. Glacia swallowed. So much for her day off.

* * *

The housework was finished. There had not been much to do in the first place considering the fact Vegeta was such a neat freak. Bulma, Bulla on her hip, stepped over Vegeta, who was working on a pipe under the kitchen sink. She sat Bulla in her high chair and sat down at the table where Chichi was waiting.

"Come on, get loose!" Vegeta growled from beneath the sink.

"I offered to call a plumber, but Mr. Macho here decided to handle it himself." Bulma said.

"At least yours helps around the house." Chichi said, "Mine would have already destroyed the sink."

"Who installed this thing?" Vegeta grunted.

"I was going to call the plumber."

"I can handle replacing the pipe!" Vegeta set said pipe down at his side and picked up the new one, "I'm not Kakarot! I actually do my part in caring for my family!"

"He actually gets up at night to deal with Bulla."

"I did that too with Trunks! It's called being a dad!"

"And I'm proud of you. Tarble called. He and his wife are planning to move here to Earth soon. They want to be closer to family, and Tarble is excited to meet Bulla and get to know Trunks."

Vegeta rolled out from under the sink and turned on the faucet. No water dripped from the pipes under the sink. "All fixed."

Chichi's phone rang. She answered it, and paled.

"I'm on my way, Glacia! It's Goku!" She stood.

Bulma glanced at Bulla.

"Go with her. I'll handle the kids. Goten can spend the night too." Vegeta watched the women leave. "What did you do now, Kakarot?" He looked at Bulla, "Do I even want to know?" Bulla responded with a coo and laughed. "What else did Bulma need me to do?" Vegeta picked up the list on the counter, "Let's see, Fix sink, done, replace the hinge on Trunks bedroom door, again, not done, Grocery run, not done." He looked at the clock, "We got five hours until we need to go pick up the boys. After I replace that hinge, how about a training session with daddy?" Bulla squealed. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Not again! Broly, bear hug!" Glacia ordered as Goku started to thrash about. He was growling, his mouth foaming. Broly already had his large arms wrapped around the smaller Sayian. Glacia had called her boyfriend from her car while racing toward the hospital. He had been waiting out front when she arrived, and had carried Goku in. They now were clustered inside a treatment room dealing with their patient.

It had been Glacia who had tamed the mighty Sayian titan's wild heart while helping him recover from the horrors of his father's controlling collar. He had went into nursing and worked as Glacia's nurse. He was often referred to as a giant teddy bear, and the mere sight of him was often enough to subdue the most unruly patients.

"What's causing this, love?" Broly asked.

"I think it might be a combination of the Rage and the infection." Glacia plunged her tail into Goku's arm, giving another shot of her venom. She didn't want to risk using medicine just yet.

Chichi and Bulma rushed into the room.

"Where's Goku!?" Chichi wailed.

"Right here, and I'm just the restraint." Broly set Goku down on the gurney. "He has an infection and is going into the Rage."

"Rage?" Bulma asked, "Do I need to call Vegeta?"

"Calm down. It's treatable now." Glacia said.

"Is the Rage a Sayian only thing? Are half Sayians in danger?" Chichi asked.

"I'm not sure." Glacia answered, "Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla should be okay thanks to their human halves. Pan too, considering she is only a quarter Sayian."

"What is the Rage?" Bulma asked.

"The Rage is something you never want to see. I've seen it. Father was forced to kill the Sayian affected." Broly started.

"It's a deep lust for battle that drives the affected Sayian insane over time. They forget themselves. It is kind of like the human disorder Dementia, but with the intense need to fight. In the past, the affected Sayian was killed. Today, there's treatments. The best one is an induced coma." Glacia finished.

"Oh not again!" Broly grabbed and held Goku as again he thrashed, "You two, head to the waiting area!" Both women left. Broly set Goku back down on the bed. "He's getting worse. That fever is not helping. How do we treat this?"

"It's not going to be easy. I want to bring the rages under control first, than target the infection." Glacia decided, "Let's start with an anticonvulsant, 450 mg of Corticol." Broly picked up the syringe and filled it with the powerful drug.

"You stick, I'll pin him." Broly held Goku down, "On the count of three. Ready? 1, 2, 3!" With practiced ease, Glacia injected the contents into Goku's arm. "While I'm pinning him down, start an IV, and hope he doesn't wake up!"

"If he does, run." Glacia quickly ran an IV. Broly jumped back, ready to floor it. Goku didn't react or move. "Okay, not good, but good at the same time. Next, I need those lab results so I know what we are fighting."

Broly picked up the tablet. "Here we are. It's not pretty. His white blood cell count is very high, well out of the normal range for us Sayians. Platelet count is low, and there is signs of infection. I wonder, how did this happen? Who was he fighting?"

"Me, at the end, and I discovered the wound after I managed to sting him. I was out getting some training in when I sensed his Ki. He was in full rage when he attacked me. I don't think he recognized me." Glacia said, "I think he might have thought I was Frieza."

"You do resemble your older half brother. I take it you didn't shift into That."

"I refuse to."

* * *

"Shh." Grand Priest Kasai sat on the bed, Whiz's head on his lap. He took the cloth off his sons head and got it wet again. This was not the first time he dealt with one of his children being ill, and it would not be the last. Whis moaned. "Shh. I'm here." He turned to his staff as it beeped. A light tap of the staff brought up the image of Vados. "Yes?"

"Just checking in. I've never seen Whis so sick before." Vados said, worry clouding her voice.

"He will be just fine. The virus will soon burn itself out." Kasai soothed. Vados was not the only one who had checked in. Many of his children had called upon receiving word that Whis was very ill.

Beerus had returned to his planet courtesy of Meda, Kasai's 19th daughter, who was subbing for Whis, much to the horror of Beerus. Meda was the youngest angel. She would be assigned to Toppo after he ascended and became G.o.D. They would be assigned to a universe, a decision to be made by the Kings of all.

"Champa and I are going to drop in on Beerus and Meda. I suspect Champa want's to go just to laugh at Beerus while Meda forces him to work out. I haven't told Champa he's doing the workout too." Vados said, "Father, let me know if there's any change."

"I will." Kasai nodded.

"Darkness..." Whis moaned again.

"Shh, you can tell me after you get better, okay?" Kasai cooled the cloth down again and used it to dab away the sweat beading on Whis's face.

"No... can't... wait... darkness... Dark... God... Coming!" Whis's eyes snapped open, both eyes unfocused. He shuddered violently.

"Easy!" Kasai put his hand on Whis's shoulder, calming him, "You have a bad fever. You are delirious."

"No... Dark... God... Coming!" Whis rasped again.

"The Dark God is not coming, Whis. The Kings of all won't allow it to return. Let's settle down. Rest." Kasai hated seeing any of his children sick. Whis looked bad. He was pale, his normally blue complexion a pale translucent white with a dark red band across his cheeks. His white hair was damp from sweat. His eyes stared at nothing, both of them wide with terror. What kind of fever induced nightmare was he having? Kasai shifted a bit, his right leg having gone to sleep. One of the Kings of all entered the room carrying a tray with a fresh bowl of water, a plate with a sandwich on it, and a glass of water. He held a stern look on his face.

"Here you go. I will not have you starve yourself caring for your son. Zeno will be taking over in an hour." the King of all said.

"...Zena, right?" Kasai asked, "Yes, I will eat, and I will try to sleep. I'm worried about him. He has been crying out about Dark God."

The King of all from the future nodded, "Yes, I call myself Zena. Dark God? It was sealed by Champa, my G.o.D of Universe 6, in the ethereal plane. It couldn't have escaped already. The seal was to hold it for at least 500 years, giving us time to come up with a solution. I know 500 years have not passed in Universe 6."

"It's gotten stronger. This isn't good."

"I'm going to talk with Zeno about Dark God."

"Wait. From your point in time, did Dark God rise?"

"No. Dark God did not exist in my timeline."

"I don't understand."

"Dark God is a singularity. It exists in one timeline, this one. I cannot yet see what will happen, and neither can Zeno."

"Dark... God... Coming! Earth... MUI..." Whis rasped painfully.

"MUI? Earth?" Kasai asked, "Whis, you are delirious due to your fever. Rest. When you are well, you can tell us then."

"No... Time... Earth... Danger... Son Goku!"

"You are not making any sense right now, my son."

Rasping, Whis lost the battle to stay awake.

* * *

"My office." Glacia led Chichi and Bulma, at Chichi's insistence, to her office. Once they were inside, they took seats.

"How is he?" Chichi asked.

"Goku is suffering from the Rage." Glacia explained, "In the past, the affected Sayian was killed. It was done to prevent the Sayian from hurting others."

"What brings on the Rage?" Bulma asked.

"The Rage is brought on by several ways. One is brain damage, one is virus or bacteria, and one is spontaneous. I have Goku scheduled for a CT scan to hopefully rule out brain damage. Next is a spinal tap to hopefully rule out infection. Spontaneous Rage is our most likely culprit. Moving on, Goku has suffered injuries to his torso and back. I've treated the wounds, but I will need to do surgery to clean up the wound on his back. He was in a fight, but who he fought is anyone's guess. Chichi, my recommendation for treatment is a medically induced coma and antibiotics to treat any infection that might be present." Glacia slid a couple forms toward Chichi, "Please fill these out. The information you give will aid me in treating him." She saw Chichi start to tear up. "It's okay! Goku will survive this. He's too stubborn to die. Remember the TMV pandemic? He survived that. This is a walk in the park compared to that."

Chichi nodded, "I can't help but worry. Can I see him?"

"Yes, after he is placed in a room."

"What other treatments are there?" Bulma asked.

"There's medication, same stuff that is used to slow down dementia in humans, but it is only around 60 percent effective. There's anticonvulsant drugs too." Glacia said, "In mild cases, therapy can help."

"My decision is Glacia's recommendation. Glacia, is it possible to do home care?"

Chichi asked, "Goku really hates hospitals, and I feel he will do better at home in familiar surroundings."

"We'll see. There is a lot of red tape for that, plus you will need to be taught how to care for him. I will get the paperwork started for that, but be aware, your request may get denied."

"If it helps, I am a trained nurse."

"That will really help, but you still may get denied."

"I understand." Chichi finished with the forms. Broly entered the office, his large bulk making the tiny room seem even smaller. "Radiology is ready for him. I take it you two want to see him first?" Bulma nodded to Chichi, who followed. "You are going to see a lot of wires and tubes. Don't be alarmed. Goku will not be awake. He won't wake ether thanks to the heavy sedative I gave him. The rage is very rough on the body." He entered the treatment room. Chichi rushed to her husband's side with a choked cry. Goku did not look good, his skin pale and his breathing labored despite the oxygen mask he wore. A faint band of red colored his cheeks. Chichi felt Broly's giant hand rest lightly on her shoulder. He was trying to provide what little comfort he could to her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Call Gohan!" Chichi cried, "He'll want to be by Goku's side!"

"I'll do that. Anyone else?"

"Um, call Vegeta! He'll need to tell Goten what happened! And my dad, the OX King!"

"Of course." Broly took the paper with the numbers on it from Chichi, and stepped outside.

* * *

Vegeta was doing the grocery shopping, Bulla asleep in her carrier against his chest. He kept one hand on her as he pushed the cart with his other hand. He was in the cereal aisle, using his Ki to reach the box he wanted on the top shelf. His ringing phone startled him, and he nearly dropped the box. He hit the ground feet first with a solid thump, and checked Bulla, who was still asleep, while simultaneously catching the box with his Ki. Still holding the box with his Ki, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Yes?" Vegeta asked, dropping the box neatly into his cart. The golden aura of his Ki faded from around the box.

"It's Broly. Chichi asked that I inform you of Kakarot's condition." Broly filled him in.

"Rage? Kakarot?" Vegeta wasn't sure he heard Broly right.

"Yes." Broly confirmed, "We're going to run some tests to determine which type he has."

"Are you sure it's Rage? Kakarot is only 42, and Rage strikes in the late sixties and early seventies!"

"Early onset? I hear the human disorder Alzheimer's can strike as early as the late twenties. You will need to tell Goten."

"I'll tell him." They hung up. Vegeta looked down at Bulla and sighed.

The school day was finally over. Vegeta waited in the parent pick up lane. Trunks and Goten raced toward the car and climbed in quickly.

"Can we train for a bit in the gravity chamber when we get home? Please?" Trunks begged.

"We are headed to the hospital." Vegeta said, "We'll train after dinner, provided homework is finished first."

"My dad?" Goten asked.

"Yes." Vegeta answered.

"What did he do this time?" Goten sighed.

"It seems Kakarot has developed the Rage."

"I thought old Sayians got that." Trunks said.

"Dad's only 42 too." Goten added, "Is Glacia sure it's the Rage?"

"She is running tests, but all symptoms point at the Rage." Vegeta explained about the Rage, "Back in the old days, affected Sayians were put down. It was believed Rage was contagious."

"If I remember correctly, in villages, when one elder had it, other elders would get it too after a few weeks." Trunks said.

"True. That's why it was believed it was contagious." Vegeta pulled into the hospital parking lot, "Today thanks to advances in medicine, it can be treated, even cured." After parking, they got out of the car, Vegeta getting Bulla from her car seat. She fussed, and going by the smell of her diaper, it was time for a change. Laying her on the seat, Vegeta changed her. They headed inside. Broly was waiting for them, and Vegeta fought the urge to go tense. He reminded himself again that Broly wasn't evil, he had only gone berserk thanks to his father's collar.

"Right this way, your highness." Broly grinned.

Vegeta stifled a growl, "Will you please stop with that?"

"You are my Prince, so, no."

"You know Broly only does it just to push your buttons, dad." Trunks said.

"If he keeps it up, he's going to find himself on the business end of a Galick Gun!"

Broly chuckled as he led them toward room five, Goku's room. "You will see a lot of wires, and he wont be awake. Glacia surgically cleaned out his wounds, and he is under heavy sedation. We want him to stay asleep for a while in order to prevent him from raging again." They entered.

Goten rushed to his father's side with a gasp of horror. He had expected Goku to not look good, but not this bad. Trunks followed, and put his hand on Goten's shoulder. Behind them, Vegeta scowled. He had seen the effects of the Rage and had witnessed his father kill the affected Sayian, but this? He turned to Broly, and nodded toward the door. They stepped outside.

"Kakarot does not have the Rage." Vegeta whispered.

"I know." Broly whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, evening descended. Chichi took little notice as she sat in a chair next to Goku's bed. He slept on, his breathing still labored. Blood darkened the bandages that encased him in various spots. He did look frail. Chichi held his hand, his large one dwarfing her own. Broly was nearby, leaning his great bulk against the wall. It amazed her that someone so massive could be as gentle as a lamb. She'd watched him earlier give a baby their first shots, his massive hands gentle as he administered the vaccines. Goten was due for his next shots as was Trunks, and Broly had given both of them their shots. Thankfully neither of her boys had inherited their fathers fear of needles.

"I need to change those bandages." Broly moved to stand beside Chichi. Chichi nodded and moved while Broly gathered up the supplies he needed. She watched as he cut the bandages and peeled off each dressing. He gently cleaned and dressed each wound, his large hands moving smoothly with practiced ease. He carefully rolled Goku to his side and peeled off the large dressing to reveal the huge and long gash that was still seeping blood. Chichi gasped.

"Who were you fighting, Goku?" She asked.

"We don't know. He did fight Glacia at the end. She managed to sting him which knocked him out. She said that he didn't recognize her, and felt that he was trying to kill her." Broly answered, "He might have thought she was Freiza."

At that moment, the door flew open as Gohan rushed in with Krillin hot on his heels. Piccolo came in behind the two of them, his expression stern. Behind him came 18 and Videl. Broly glanced at them without stopping his work. Chichi turned.

"Mom! What happened?" Gohan asked.

"What took you so long?" Chichi ignored the question.

"In my defense, I was on a stakeout." Krillin said, "My relief took his sweet time coming!"

"I was up on the lookout." Piccolo responded, and upon realizing how lame he sounded, "Providing security for the Kai's while they held their annual meeting." He finished.

"I was in a meeting!" Gohan forced his tone to stay calm. "I can't exactly drop everything and come running when you call! What happened? Who did this?"

"What's Vegeta planning to do about it?" Krillin added.

"Well," Broly filled everyone in, "That's what we know so far." He turned back to continue his administrations.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he caught sight of Goku's back. Quickly, he signaled Gohan and Krillin to follow. They followed.

"Chichi, how are you holding up?" 18 asked, "17 has both Pan and Marron."

"Don't worry about the hospital bill. Dad has that covered." Videl moved to Chichi's side, "Goku is tough. He will get through this."

Out in the hallway, Piccolo faced Gohan and Krillin.

"MUI." He waited. At first looks of confusion crossed their faces. Krillin's eyes went wide as he paled. Horror flickered on Gohan's face. Glacia walked up to them. She merely waited. Piccolo turned to her. "Do you know of UI?"

"I do. It's a technique used as a last resort by my twin brother, Icicle." She answered, "Why?"

"You know of the T.o.P?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. You chose my half brother over me!"

"But you don't like fighting!"

"Neither do you!"

"You're not that strong!"

"At least I can dodge!"

"Both of you, stop!" Krillin cut in before they could go at each other, "I know you both can't stand each other, but save it for later!"

Both Glacia and Gohan shot each other dirty looks, scowled, and looked away. Krillin sighed. Gohan despised Glacia for what she had to do to Videl, even though it was done to save Videl's life. Pan would never have brothers or sisters. Glacia despised Gohan in return because he was the reason her office was so tiny. Thanks to him getting thrown through the administration tower, everyone had to make do with what space they could find.

"Goku used UI?" Glacia waited.

"He didn't just use it. He mastered it." Piccolo responded.

"Mastered UI?" Glacia asked incredulously. "Goku mastered UI?"

"It was… beautiful." Krillin said. "You have to see it. No words will do it justice."

"Did it resemble something like," Glacia turned her iPad on. She entered her photo app and cued up a photo. "This?" She showed the photo. The photo showed what could pass for a smaller version of Cooler in his first form surrounded in an ethereal white glow. "That's King Icicle, my twin brother. He rules our mothers home planet, Algid. He only uses UI in dire situations, and only for a few minutes at a time. Five minutes of UI leaves him severely weakened and unable to move."

"Yes, that's it." Piccolo nodded, "Remember how it ended?"

Gohan shuddered, "There was blood, a lot of blood."

"It erupted from his back and mouth."Krillin went on, "The glow turned purple. There was black… lightning."

"Back and mouth?" Glacia asked.

The men nodded.

* * *

Mojito currently sat at Whis's bedside. The only sound was Whis's labored breathing, the occasional mutter from Sidras, and the clicking of computer keys as he calculated mortal density and decided the fate of several planets. Sidras did his duties well and never complained. Mojito could tell that Sidras wasn't happy about being a G.o.D, but somebody had to do it and he had volunteered. He had been the one who suggested the trip under the guise of needing a quiet place to work. Sidras was one of the very few G. who had a family, and it could get pretty noisy in his underground palace, especially when there were eleven kids running around. Mojito often played babysitter and tutor to Sidras children. Of those kids, only five were biologically Sidras, the other six having been adopted.

"So, have you come to a decision on planet Etheria yet?" Mojito broke the silence.

Etheria was a large planet constantly gripped by war. Sidras had it slated for destruction, if the coming peace talks failed. A G.o.D was required to be a skilled diplomat, a rule lost on some of the G. , namely a certain cat responsible for Universe 7, whom was ordered to try to bring peace between the Sayians and King Cold and his people. That had not gone well, ending with the destruction of the Sayian home world by King Cold's second son.

"I'm going to hold peace talks on Largo, a neutral planet. If peace cannot be brokered, Etheria gets the Hakai." Sidras answered, "I have decided to wear my full regalia, and I expect you to do the same."

"As you wish. Which set? Your G.o.D set, or your King set?" Mojito asked.

"G.o.D set. I want them to get the hint that I'm serious." Sidras answered, "I have another planet, Ethreon, set for destruction in the same system, so they will be getting a demonstration of what I'll do to their planet if they can't work things out."

"What then of the population of Etheria?" Mojito asked.

"They will die with their planet." Sidras looked away. This was what he hated about being a G.o.D. So many mortals died when he had to destroy their planet. "You know evacuation is not possible."

Mojito looked down at Whis. The cloth was almost dry. He took the cloth and got it wet again before setting it down on his brothers forehead. Whis seemed to sigh in relief at the cloths cold touch. A soft groan pulled his attention to a cot where his father was sleeping. Kasai was sitting up and blinking. He plopped back on his pillow, his left arm over his eyes. After muttering a few choice words involving the Kings of All, he sat up again. Sidras paused his typing and looked over.

"They drugged me!" Kasai replied, "They actually drugged me!"

"Father, you tried to push yourself to keeping caring for Whis, didn't you?" Mojito waited.

"I did promise to take care of myself!"

"You weren't doing the take care of myself part, were you?"

"…I might have let that slide."

"Might have? Mother would be so angry. You'd be the victim of another meeting with her cast iron skillet."

"Never, ever, bring up that cast iron skillet!"

Sidras tried vainly to stifle himself from making any noise. He was saved a few seconds later when Whis gave a ragged gasp, eyes flying open.

"Dark God… growing stronger!" he rasped.

"Easy." Kasai soothed, "It's just a nightmare."

"Dark God?" Mojito asked.

"That was the guy Champa fought a long time ago, right? I thought it was destroyed?" Sidras asked.

"Champa didn't destroy it." Kasai stifled the urge to shudder. "Dark God isn't a person so to speak. It is a form crafted of malevolent Ki. Champa sealed it within the ethereal realm."

"Dark God…rising! Getting…stronger! Not…much time…left!" Whis rasped.

"Easy. You are delirious from the fever. Rest." Kasai soothed, taking and holding his sick sons hand. The hand was cold, and very clammy to the touch.

"Dark God…coming!" Whis rasped again.

"It's not coming. Easy now. It's just a bad nightmare." Kasai said, "Rest now."

Whis, after another ragged gasp, went back to sleep. His breathing was more labored, but settled into a more normal rhythm. Kasai felt Whis's forehead. Yep, Whis did feel much cooler.

The sound of Beerus's voice drifted down the hall outside the room. Before long, Meda entered, all but dragging the feline G.o.D behind her.

"Great Priest!" Beerus wailed, "Do something about your kid!" He sobbed, "She's got me on a schedule! I'm doing things I don't normally do! I miss Whis!"

"Sounds like she's making you do your job." Sidras snickered.

"You!" Beerus lunged, only to choke as Meda raised her staff, a glowing collar and leash appearing around his neck. "Eck! She's making my life horrible!" He fought the collar, "I hate this thing!" He bit the leash, "I'm not a pet! I can't even destroy it!"

Sidras, unable to help himself, broke out laughing. Kasai smiled. Mojito chuckled.

"Told you I would straighten him out!" Meda grinned. She got serious, "The state of Universe 7 was appalling. Wars between planets, overloaded asteroid belts, dead planets, it was bad. We cleaned it up. The mortal density is way up and the Kings of All are very pleased."

"Good work. You'll earn your halo in no time." Mojito said.

"I do have a question. Toppo and I will become Angel and G.o.D soon. What will happen to the brother or sister I will be replacing?"

"Don't worry. They will return here where the Kings of All will give them their new assignment." Kasai answered.

"I know Android 17 wished back the erased Universes. Does that include 13-18 too?"

"Yes."

"That means mother's back!"

"And her cast iron skillet." Mojito added. Kasai gave him a withering glare.

"I thought I told you to never bring up that cast iron skillet!" He groaned.

"When do we get to see her?" Meda asked excitedly.

"Yeah, when do we get to see Mother again?" Mojito added.

"Soon, along with your three brothers and two sisters and their G. ." Kasai answered, "They have to settle their Universes and wait for the Kings of All to reestablish them. It takes time."

Beerus finally came to Whis's bedside after the collar vanished. He stared down at the sick Angel, and closed his eyes, the memory of Whis collapsing with a strangled groan into his arms still too fresh. He recalled sending off a distress call, and waiting while trying to provide what aid he could to Whis. Marcarita had responded along with Belmod. The two of them had taken both him and Whis to Kasai, and he ended up with Meda.

"I miss you." Beerus found himself at loss for words. "Your kid sister is driving me insane! I haven't watched any anime in weeks!" He looked away. "Hurry up and get better already."

"She tamed him." Mojito whispered.

"She's scary." Sidras whispered back.

* * *

Friday came around. Report cards were ready. Their teacher lifted up a stack of envelopes.

"Who's ready for report cards?" The teacher smiled brightly. Trunks shrank down in his seat, sweating. Goten rolled his eyes at him. Trunks scowled back. Their envelopes were set on their desks. Goten tore his open while Trunks stared at his. Very gingerly, he picked it up.

"Yes! Four As! That means I get to be trained by dad!" Goten enthused, "And two bs. I pulled that c into a b-!"

Trunks swallowed. Ever so slowly, he tore the envelope open and slid the paper out. Goten waited. Trunks read his report card.

"Dead?" Goten asked.

Trunks reached the line labeled math. "I can't look!"

"It'll be okay! Your dad will forgive you, when you both are permanent residents of the other world, that is!"

"Gee, thanks!" Trunks moved his hand. C-. "It's not a D! It's not a D! It's not a D!"

"Yay, you live!" The final bell rang.

The boys rushed out into the spring sunshine. A car horn honked. The boys rushed to the waiting car and climbed in.

"Hey, Mom!" Goten said.

"Hi, Chichi. Mom." Trunks greeted.

Bulma was driving. "Hello boys. Got something to show us?" She waited. Trunks handed over his report card. "Hmm, two As, three Bs, and a C-. Your father won't be happy about that C-, but thankfully it's not a D."

"Goten?" Chichi waited. Goten handed over his report card.

"Four As, mom. You said I needed three before you let dad train me, so that means dad gets to train me!" Chichi stiffened. "Mom? What's wrong? What happened to dad? He didn't, did he?"

"He's still here." Bulma responded. She looked at Chichi, who nodded.

"Mom?" Trunks asked, "Don't sugarcoat it."

"Alright. Goku is still bleeding. It's putting a lot of strain on his heart. He went into cardiac arrest earlier, but Glacia managed to get him back. The big problem is finding blood to replace what Goku is losing. Being that he's not human, human blood won't work. That means you and your brothers blood is unusable too. Vegeta had himself tested, but he's not a match, and neither is Broly. Glacia is doing everything she can." Bulma explained gently.

"Couldn't we wish my dad better?" Goten asked.

"Krillin and Piccolo are searching for the dragon balls so we can try that." Bulma answered, "Glacia just has to keep Goku alive."

"Why? Couldn't we just wish him alive?" Trunks asked.

"Shenron can't bring back one who dies of natural causes. I tried the kill him ourselves thing, but Shenron would only bring him back in his current state." Bulma explained.

"What about Whis?" Goten tried.

"He's not answering our calls." Bulma said, "Most likely he's in a meeting or something."

"The Kai?" Trunks tried next, "He is Beerus's opposite, right?"

Chichi looked at Bulma.

"I don't think Shin would be helpful in this situation, unless he can conjure up blood for Goku." Bulma pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "We'll ask Vegeta."

Everybody entered the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's getting stronger. It won't be much longer." A serene voice responded.

"This is too cruel!" A childlike voice cried, "What about his friends and family?"

"One life to save all lives. It is what must be paid to stop the Dark God." The serene voice soothed.

"Why him though? Didn't you say that the bald grey guy was a threat?" A calm male voice asked.

"Jiren the Grey. He is a threat, yes, and will be dealt with when the time comes. I chose the Sayian because he has someone who has an ability I need, and who will want to save him." The serene voice answered.

* * *

 _Again, he stared at the carnage he caused. Goku stifled a sob. He was coated with blood, and it made his clothes stick to his body. He sat on a rock. At his feet lay the head of Vegeta, the single eye still staring accusingly at him. He choked back another sob._

 _"Damn, you were brutal this time!" Black walked toward him, "Stop crying. I hate to see myself cry."_

 _"You're behind this!" Goku roared, lunging at Black, and going right through him._

 _"Nigen! Calm yourself!" Black roared back._

 _"Why can't I damage you?" Goku continued his attack._

 _"Stop, Nigen!" Black ordered, knocking Goku's fist aside. He sent an upper cut to Goku's jaw, knocking him back. "Calm yourself, and think for once!"_

 _"Think?" Goku stepped back._

 _"Seriously, do I have to spell it out for you?"_

 _"Think?"_

 _"Come on, I know you are thick, but this is getting ridiculous!"_

 _"Think? I don't get it."_

 _"Argh!"_

 _"Is beating your head against a rock necessary?"_

 _"Zeno dang it, Goku! None of this is real! You are dreaming!"_

 _"I know that."_

 _"Argh!"_

 _"I'm in a coma. I figured that out when I started hearing everybody's voices."_

 _"Why didn't you say that?"_

 _"Oh that's what you meant by think."_

* * *

There was a nervous excitement in the air. Universes 13 through 18 had finally been settled and their G. and Angels would be sworn in soon. Meda darted about, asking questions a mile a minute about the brothers, sisters and mother she would soon meet. She was just a week old when Zeno had erased the six universes, the Angels mother with them, when she tried to stop him.

"So, father, hoping mother isn't carrying a certain cooking utensil?" Sour winked.

"Why do you lot insist on bringing up that skillet?" Kasai sighed.

"Remember what mother called it?" Marcarita called out.

"Her husband trainer!" Vados giggled, "I'm surprised father doesn't have a concussion from the number of times mother whacked him with it!"

"Can we all forget about the skillet? My head hurts just remembering it!" Kasai snapped, "I don't want to hear another word about it! All of you need to settle down! I expect proper behavior from you all! That means staying in line, no rushing forward, and waiting patiently! You all can meet AFTER the ceremony! Did I make myself clear?"

Twelve heads nodded.

"What about Whis?" Mojito broke the following silence.

"Is he still unconscious?" Awamo asked.

"He is." Sour answered, "Zena is watching over him. That means Meda will be standing in for Whis."

"Do I need to do anything?" Meda asked, her tone nervous.

"Nope. We just stand there looking pretty and smile." Marcarita said.

In another room, the G. had gathered.

"You know, this means Shines back." Rumush grinned, watching both Beerus and Champa turn white.

"She's not that bad, you two. It will be nice having another Goddess around. I'm tired of being the only one." Heles replied.

"Attention, everyone." Iwen floated above everyone so they could see him. "We are welcoming back our lost members, lost courtesy of Beerus." He made a point to glare at Universe 7s G.O.D, "There's going to be a lot of catching them up to do, so I've decided to pair us up with one of the returning G. . Find your counterparts, an-"

The door flew open to reveal a panting frost demon.

"Lord Champa!" The frost demon panted, "It's gone!"

Champa rushed over, "Ize! What's gone? Take your time."

"Dark God is free!" Ize cried, "It has left the ethereal realm where you sealed it!"

"Track it! I want to know what it's doing before it does!" Champa ordered.

"My people are on it!" Ize caught his breath, and turned to Belmod, "Permission to request a team of Pride Troopers?"

"Permission granted." Belmod didn't hesitate, "I'll handpick a team and have Marcarita deliver them to you."

"We should each have a team on standby to pitch in if necessary." Giin responded, "Dark God is a very serious threat."

"We all should be prepared to fight together against Dark God if it comes to it." Rumush nodded.

"We should prepare ourselves too. It may come down to all 18 of us G. using Hakai as one." Heles shuddered.

"If we do that, we destroy the Multiverse." Belmod whispered, "I hate having to destroy lives as much as Sidras."

"Will the Radiance finally act for once?" Sidras asked, "Zeno erases six universes, they don't even bat an eye. The T.O.P? Nothing! Champa fighting Dark God? Not. One. Crap. Given! They supposedly protect the multiverse, but where are they when we need them? To they even answer when called anymore? I'm beginning to think they are a myth, and I know I'm not the only one!"

"They are real." Iwen responded, "Like us, their hands are tied in certain situations. Recently, two of my stars in my universe collided. I couldn't interfere because it was a natural event. Before the collision, I got bombarded with prayers to destroy one of the stars. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I believe it is the same for the Radiance."

"But Dark God is a multiversal threat! They should deal with it!" Beerus snapped.

At this, the Angels, minus Mojito, entered the room, each one going to their respective G.O.D. Hushed conversations rose. After a few moments, Kasai cleared his throat.

"This is a bad development. Zeno will explain things, but it is time we gather in the throne room. Remember, you will get to socialize AFTER Zeno welcomes them. I know about Dark God before anyone asks." Kasai turned, "Whis, what are you doing out of bed, and Mojito, why did you even listen, let alone allow it?"

"Sorry, father. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused." Mojito apologized.

"I know...where Dark God…has gone!" Whis rasped, "The Sayian…Son Goku!" He sagged against Mojito.

"Where's this guy at?" Giin asked.

"Universe 7, planet Earth, Satan City Providence Hospital, in a coma." Ize said at once, "Aunt Glacia is a doctor there, and Son Goku is under her care." He filled everyone in, "Something tells me the 'Rage' my aunt described was Dark God beginning to consume him."

It went silent.

"Could Beerus use Hakai on him?" Meda asked.

"Unfortunately Dark God is too strong. Only Son Goku would be destroyed." Rumush answered.

"Mojito, get your brother back to bed, and tie him to it if you must." Kasai ordered, "The Radiance will act. They have a plan."

"Will they actually execute it?" Iwen sighed.

"They better." Champa grumbled, "All I could do was seal that thing away. It shook off my Hakai like it was nothing! It laughed at me!"

"All I know is that they have a plan. Now. We have a ceremony to attend. Again, no rushing forward and stay in line!" Kasai responded.

"Father's nervous!" Sour cackled.

"Totally nervous!" Marcarita high fived Sour.

"Okay, you two." Vados cut in, "Wait until mother finds out about what you two did."

Both brother and sister went white.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sour sputtered.

"For the record, it was his idea!" Marcarita snapped.

"Still, turning Universe 2 pink was hilarious." Mojito entered the room.

"I found it funny." Heles said.

* * *

Glacia was exhausted. Goku was deteriorating, and there was nothing she could do. He needed blood, but she had none to give. Only her and Broly were in the room, the Sayian Titian looking just as exhausted as she was.

"He will be my first loss." Glacia whispered softly.

"It happens. You can't save everyone." Broly soothed.

The monitor trilled again. Glacia lugged herself to her feet. Broly began chest compressions. Glacia prepared another injection of epi. The monitor quieted.

The door flew open. Shin rushed into the room, already rolling his sleeve up, "Take what you need!"

"Bu-"

"Do it!" The supreme Kai ordered.

"A direct transfusion will be faster!" Broly quickly prepared Goku's left arm. Glacia set up Shin. She fastened a line between them. Within moments, blood was flowing into Goku. Slowly, he began to stabilize. His translucent white skin began to pink up. He began to look more like he was sleeping instead of on deaths doorstep. Glacia looked questioningly at Shin.

"I do not have a true blood type." Shin explained, "Think of my blood like the human blood type O-. Only in my case, I can donate to everyone regardless of species. You can thank Vegeta for getting me."

A glow filled the room. Within moments, Vados appeared with Champa, Beerus, Meda, and Whis, who was slumped against Beerus. Glacia rushed to Whis's side.

"He insisted on coming." Vados said, "I'm Vados, his sister. I assume you've met Meda, our baby sister, and Lord Beerus. This is Lord Champa, Beerus's twin brother. That's Whis by the way. We came here at Ize's direction."

"Bring him here." Glacia ordered, "I'm Glacia, Ize's aunt. Let's see what we got."

"I'm Broly by the way. Whis and I have met. He was totally holding way back when we fought in Antarctica. I wasn't in my right mind." Broly said, "He's pretty dehydrated. I'm going to go ahead and draw some blood. Glacia, I leave getting an IV in to you."

Whis let the Frost demon and Sayian titan work on him without any fuss, not even flinching as the IV was set up.

"I'm flying blind with this one. No baseline to refer to here." Glacia responded.

"Just use the general baseline, and adjust as needed." Broly responded, "I want a monitor on him. Heart sounds are sketchy, and I'm pegging that as abnormal. Breath is heavy and moist."

"Pulse Ox is low, 89%. Heart rate is 120. Pressure is 92 over 60. I'd like that number to be a bit higher." Glacia turned, "Blood?"

Broly held up a tube of blue violet blood, "I see normal characteristics. I'll do the tests personally. It looks like we got a case of an upper respiratory infection."

"For this, I would treat with a bacteriophage and fluids. First we need to isolate the virus and type cross it to a bacteriophage. I leave that to you."

* * *

 _Goku's head shot up. His senses snapped to high alert, his Ki in a roiling boil just under the surface. Something was coming, something very dark. Instinctively, Goku knew this darkness was there for him. He knew he was not going to win, but he would not roll over and die. He shifted into Super Sayian._

 _Listening, waiting. Shadows fell. A glance to the left revealed Black in his Super Sayian Rose form, his face wreathed with anger. A roar sounded within the shadows. Day darkened rapidly into night; even the sun was afraid. Goku considered briefly going into Super Sayian 2, but decided to wait. He wondered if he could go Ultra Instinct if it came to it. The thing in the darkness let loose with a very human like scream._

 _"It's coming." Black whispered, "I'll help you fight it. You must resist it."_

 _"You're not really Black, are you?"_

 _"I am Black, but not the one you know. I'm from the Xenoverse. The Xenoverse is a place that exists between the 18 Universes. It is not a true Universe. I see you are clueless. Think of the Xenoverse as a failed Universe."_

 _Another glow appeared to reveal two more familiar faces. One was Trunks, but he looked to be 10 years old. At his side, in a wheelchair, sat none other than Zamasu. He wore the outfit of a Kai while Trunks wore the outfit of a student of the Kai._

 _"Father, is that Dark God?" Trunks asked._

 _"It is." Zamasu confirmed. "We must help Goku fight. Don't be scared." He noticed Goku's look._

 _"Are you from the… Xenoverse?" Goku asked._

 _"No, we are from a timeline that was destroyed by both Lord Beerus and Lord Ramush. I was on Earth of Universe Seven at the time. I had just become a Kai. Trunks here, he was only three weeks old when I adopted him. Both of his parents were murdered by the Androids, and I was attacked by 17. I managed to destroy him, but I ended up paralyzed from the waist down after he put his fist through me as he died. Beerus had Whis take both me and Trunks to the Xenoverse, where we've lived since"_

 _"I'm not scared. I'll help fight too!" Trunks said, "I'm the Prince of the Sayians after all!"_

 _"Yep, definitely Vegeta's son. Get ready. Here it comes!" All four combatants charged forward._


End file.
